Chaos Children
by Soul Ice
Summary: There are those that thrive in the unusual. What will occur when two such people meet one containing Demonic power the other Divine. (Ranma12 Naruto xover)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning either Naruto or Ranma ½. This is written for fun no profits are being claimed and any resemblance to pre existing ideas or people is purely coincidence.

For the purpose of this fiction

Ki- body energy

Rei-Ki spirit energy

Chakra- combined body and spirit energy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

China Jusendo Mountain

Saffron, God of the Phoenix, found himself in a situation that simply had never occurred before. This mortal landling was challenging him and despite the impossibility of the situation.

The mortal was winning.

This impossibility would not continue he was a god he could not be challenged by such a pathetic creature he would not allow it. Saotome would die even if he had to sacrifice this body to do it. Rushing in would not do the job though. This mortal has proven himself surprisingly clever. Mastering the Gekkaja's use in such a short time had shown this. Regardless the mortal will die even if he had to escort him to the abyss himself.

Ranma Saotome held the Gekkaja at the ready and was desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation that he had gotten himself into. He could see that Saffron was wary of him but couldn't for the life of him think of why he was at his absolute limits.

But maybe he didn't know that.

'This is my last gamble hope it works' and with that thought he charged the phoenix. Closing the space between them in a blink of an eye Ranma ducked under the talon strike and brought the crescent blade of Gekkaja across Saffron's stomach cutting and freezing him. Using the momentum of his strike he threw a powerful roundhouse knocking saffron back violently into the mountain.

"Kijin Raishu Dan" was a call that immediately followed this action. The blade of vacuum force managed to sheer off enough rock to bury the irate phoenix. Acting as quickly as possible Ranma ran for the dragon tap. Leaping to the top of the statue he drove the staff into its slot and released the restorative water of Jusendo. Soaking the Akane doll in the cold water Ranma let out a sigh of relief when she was restored to full health.

"Ranma let go" Ryoga called. Lifting Akane in a fireman's carry he made his way to the exit. Unfortunately Saffron managed to recover from the shock of being buried and had no intention of letting them go.

"**Impudent landling,**" a wave of fire blasted the rubble that had trapped him away "You will **_BURN_** for you transgressions."

Tossing Akane to Ryoga Ranma yelled "take her and go ill hold him."

"But," Ryoga began

"Go,"

Turning back to the irate god before him Ranma resumed his frantic mental scrabble for a way to end this. 'No matter how much damage I do he keeps coming back with that regeneration ability I've crushed every bone in his body and he keeps on going.'

With the Kinjakan in hand Saffron sent wave after wave of fire at the pigtailed fighter forcing him to doge wildly. Digging the prongs of the Gekkaja into the mountainside Ranma ripped a boulder out and froze it. Crouched behind his improvised shield his mind returned to a way to end the struggle.

'How, how can I end this everything I throw at him is ineffective' the boulder he used as a shield beginning to steam and crack under Saffron's assault. Inspiration struck 'cold ki,' he thought 'He uses hot natural ki to evolve to adult form but cold ki sent into him directly should poison him, I hope.' Gathering all the cold energy he could from Gekkaja and combining it with his own soul of ice Ranma darted from behind the boulder and poured on the speed. Closing in on Saffron he struck out with a revised version of one of his fathers forbidden moves praying with all his might it would work rather than backfire.

"Ice Snake Venom Fist" ignoring the pain as he ran directly through the flame blasting at him. Attempting to doge Saffron took to the air but was foiled as Ranma followed and struck him in the chest repeatedly at Amaguriken speed.

Saffron felt his ki energy, already unstable from his incomplete transformation, blast from his back and be replaced by something. Falling to the ground he let out a ragged cough splattering blood on the ground. Staring wide eyed at the blood he thought 'I'm not regenerating.' Turning his senses inward he discovered an entire area of his aura was torn away by whatever the attack was. Struggling to stand as the pain he felt in his chest was rapidly expanding through his body.

On his knees panting and completely drained from his last attack Ranma watched as his opponent stood. Even though saffron was having difficulty he was still moving. 'I guess I lose' chuckling dryly as the only opponent he had not defeated rose again. 'No Akane is alive I know Ryoga will get her to safety even if I die I still win.'

"Congratulations mortal," Saffron spoke, "You have done me more damage than any opponent has ever done." He staggered forward using the Kinjakan to support himself. "Your last attack… tore my aura so much I'm not sure I can even be reborn this time," coughing up blood again Saffron collapsed to a kneeling position right in front of Ranma and met his eyes. "We die together; I will send you to the Abyss myself."

Saffron lunged at Ranma wrapping both arms and wings around him. Gathering as much power as he could from the pool of Jusendo he released it all in a single cataclysmic blast. Ranma didn't even get a chance to scream as his body was destroyed and his soul was flung with phoenix power directly into the Abyss between worlds.

Abyss 

Darkness, absolute darkness, into this all encompassing void the soul of one Ranma Saotome was flung covered in phoenix fire. He no longer had a physical body but he could still somehow perceive the surroundings. The darkness was alive somehow and it was hungry.

Pain beyond anything he had ever felt before flared in his very being. The Abyss was tearing away at his very essence, consuming his very soul. Reacting on instinct Ranma reached out and gathered what power he could to lash out against the threat to his very being.

The phoenix fire gathered along with what remained of Ranma's Ki forming a fiery imitation of his body which struck at the fabric of the Abyss. The darkness twisted and roiled around the point where its prey fought back. Strips of darkness tore at the vaguely human form reducing it in size. All other strikes were ignored in favor of escape. The concentrated assault finally bore fruit as a rift opened in the darkness. Immediately after the rift formed Ranma threw himself into it feeling the impotent rage of the Abyss as its prey escaped.

Unknown location

An ancient beast was roused from its slumber. Blood red eyes with slit pupils snapped open its every sense searching for what had awoken it. Rising from the ground nine giant tails uncurled to flow behind it.

Kyuubi no Kitsune considered to be the greatest youkai to have walked the world stretched its inhuman senses to the absolute limit. Something was throwing itself against the barrier between worlds. This power was trying to enter with all its might. This was disturbing to the ancient creature. This new power was not a threat to one such as him.

Yet it could become one.

Best to deal with this before it becomes a significant problem. Running towards the point of the intrusion Kyuubi grinned at the thought of causing destruction again it wouldn't matter if he took the time to flatten a human village or four. And so the great Youkai raced on to meet his fate being sealed at the hands of the Fourth Hokage in a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

Above a mountain some distance away from the Shinobi countries visible ripples of force twisted in the sky. The sky seemed to tear open and release a comet of blue and red fire that streaked down at tremendous speed.

The resulting impact destroyed a good quarter of the mountain top melting it into a pool of molten rock. The impact crater cooled off at an unnatural rate as if something was eating the heat. At the center of the crater a golden egg, slightly larger than a young child, can be seen pulsing in the cooling rock.

**A.N.** Alright, this is my first posted fan fiction so reviews are welcome and encouraged. I realize that my grammar and spelling may not be up to par so if it bothers you please point it out and I will try to fix it. Although this chapter is primarily Ranma ½ all the following will have a very large Naruto element so it's in the Naruto section. On a final note I do not speak Japanese and have yet to find a good translation site or program so all original abilities will be in English.

Soul Ice out.


	2. goals and rebirth

Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning either Naruto or Ranma ½. This is written for fun no profits are being claimed and any resemblance to pre existing ideas or people is purely coincidence.

For the purpose of this fiction

Ki- body energy

Rei-Ki spirit energy

Chakra- combined body and spirit energy

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demon speech"**

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

Hidden Leaf village 5 years later

It had been five years to the day since Konoha suffered one of, if not the greatest disasters, of its history. On this day the death of Kyuubi was celebrated. Families mourned their lost brothers, fathers, mothers, daughters, and sisters who had fallen to the great Youkai. However the boy who should have been treated as a hero for the sacrifice forcibly taken from him was ignored or treated with contempt.

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who could be considered Kyuubi's greatest victim woke up in his shabby apartment on his fifth birthday at dawn. Silently getting up he prepared for his day. Putting on his cloths which consisted of black shorts and an orange T-shirt with a black spiral on the back Naruto went to the kitchen to make ramen.

'_I should get ready to leave today' _he thought '_I need to get out of town soon' _experience had taught him that it was not a good idea to wander the streets on this day. After gulping down the ramen he made in three seconds Naruto made his way to the top of the Hokage monument.

Arriving at the top of the monument Naruto looked out over Konoha village, his home.

'_Why, why is everyone so mean? I haven't done anything wrong have I?'_ Continuing to watch Konoha Naruto tried to think of ways get noticed.

"Well Naruto what are you doing here," questioned an old gentle voice. Spinning around Naruto was met with the softly smiling visage of the Third Hokage.

"Not much old man," Naruto replied, "I just like it up here."

"I do too," Sarutobi spoke as he moved to sit next to Naruto, "Things like this remind me why I became Hokage.'

"Why did you?" was the responding question.

"There is an old saying I learn the art of war so my children may learn philosophy, that is my reason." Sarutobi replied

"Huh," Naruto was stumped completely stumped at that, "what do ya mean."

"Shinobi give up their lives to fight so that others may do something else. This makes their lives uncertain. Shinobi are given respect because they give up their lives to make others better." Sarutobi sighed then continued, "I live to protect the people not the place but the people in it."

"I don't want to help them their all mean to me." Crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

A flash of guilt and pain crossed Sarutobi's face before he forced it back down. "You need to give them a chance Naruto. People change and you need to give them a chance to. If you work hard and show them you are not what they think the minds will change."

Naruto looked to the Hokage, confusion clear on his face, and asked "How do I do that old man?"

"Work hard and protect them. Eventually they will come around," looking at the sun he estimated the time, " I have to go to the ceremony now Naruto, just so you know if you need to talk my door is open, I'll find a way to make the time."

"Thanks old man," was the reply as the Hokage left the monument leaving Naruto to his thoughts. Going over the conversation with the old man in his head Naruto set himself to a goal. _'I will be the best. Better than all the Hokage before me, then people will notice me.'_

Destroyed Mountain 3 days later

Moss and small plants have begun to reclaim the impact area where Ranma entered this world. Numerous nests of birds and other creatures came to bask in the heat that emanates off the egg. None of the animals get close to the strange object as it burns hot enough for them to be injured by it.

The egg has grown in the time it has rested here now reaching a little less than five feet in height. The golden shell still shined unmarred by the elements. Its inhabitant, however, had finally regained a complete body and was ready to emerge from its confines.

Ranma opened his eyes for the first time in five years only to find himself surrounded by a warm liquid and only receiving a small amount of light from through the shell. It was rather understandable that he panicked.

_'The hell. What's going on I'm going to suffocate if I don't' get out'_ gathering ki in his fist Ranma struck at his prison.

Outside the egg creatures scattered as cracks formed on the shell. First a small area cracked, then it expanded to cover the entire side, finally the egg blasted open sending a shower of shell fragments and liquid over the area.

Ranma landed on the ground, coughing more liquid out of his lungs with more of it dripping off him in rivulets. The Ranma that came out of the egg was not the same as the one that went in though. Ranma's body appeared to be about seven years old and the lean musculature that defined his body when older was gone. His hair was still black but when the light hit his hair it seemed to glow with a deep dark red.

Sitting back and trying to restore his lost breath Ranma began checking his physical situation.

'_Ok, Ki reserves nearly gone and really low in general. Bones…nothing broken weird. Muscle…severely decreased and I don't know why. Balance… off badly from the muscle decrease. Fuck I screwed myself over didn't I.' _Taking a moment to let his head stop spinning he finally opened his blue gray eyes and checked himself over.

"THE HELL" echoed over the mountain as Ranma finally took note of his reduced age. "How in the world did this happen I know I didn't eat one of those mushrooms." Completely confused Ranma tried to drag up the memories of what had happened to him. Unfortunately many of his memories were… muzzy for a lack of a better word, as if they were dreamed rather than lived.

"Ahhh hell" left his mouth when the memories of Saffron and the Abyss came back. Paling he came to a single conclusion "I died… somehow I died and came back but this ain't China." Standing and moving to the crater edge Ranma studied the flora at the mountain base. It was similar to many forests he had seen in his travels but remained completely unique.

Shaking off the depressing train of thought Ranma turned to the necessities. '_Survival first then worry about what you've gotten yourself into this time'_ moving down the mountain he began his journey knot knowing that his rebirth had some side effects.

Konoha 1hour later

Another day in Konoha was coming to a close as the ripple of energy from Ranma's rebirth crossed the town. Across town high level Shinobi paused sensing something unusual but soon afterward passing it off as a light breeze.

Uzumaki Naruto's reaction was quite a bit more spectacular.

The wave passed him while eating his dinner of instant ramen. Naruto felt every hair on his body stand on end at the energy's passing. Immediately he snapped up knocking over both his table and chair. Instinctively dropping into a crouch, every sense extended searching for a threat. As the feeling passed Naruto considered what had made him react like that.

'_I've never felt like that before. It was like when those villagers where chasing me but much stronger'_ slowly standing strait again Naruto moved to clean up the mess he made and began crying at the waste of his beloved ramen.

In his cage Kyuubi was far less calm. Pacing around inside his prison he pondered over the new information gained from the energy wave. The first time he felt this entity he had only known it could become a threat and now he knew why.

"**Divine energy"** said Kyuubi speaking aloud to itself **"there is something running around with divine energy Kyuubi you fool you should know business comes before pleasure."** He had defiantly gotten careless during the time he had reigned without challenge. Now he was trapped in a host having been sealed by Death itself and a divinity would probably not hesitate to kill a host to get to him. It was also unlikely that he could ever escape this seal when Death did something it was always very through. **"You had better get stronger kit or neither of us may survive an encounter with a divine entity. I have to find a way to make you stronger or we may both die."**

So for the first time in its history Kyuubi genuinely began to conceder a way to help another living thing.

**A.N.** Alright chapter two is here. More action will be coming in the future but I needed to write Ranma's rebirth. I also felt that Naruto just couldn't have gotten the idea of being Hokage on his own so Sarutobi encouraged him a little.

**Reviews**

Godai: thanks for reviewing no Ranma will not receive a boost of the bat. I like to see characters work for their strength.

Dragonmage8: dropping this is not part of the plan so do not worry. I hate seeing a good fic dropped

Kraken's Ghost: thank you for the review. Also thank you for helping me find a translator it will come in handy. The next few chapters will answer the other questions so be on the lookout.


	3. dreams and arrivals

Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning either Naruto or Ranma ½. This is written for fun no profits are being claimed and any resemblance to pre existing ideas or people is purely coincidence.

For the purpose of this fiction

Ki- body energy

Rei-Ki spirit energy

Chakra- combined body and spirit energy

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demon speech"**

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

Forest 

Looming ancient trees covered the ground in shadows. Twisted branches forming broad highways for the native inhabitants to travel upon. A new inhabitant was walking through the underbrush, searching for his next campsite.

_'Its been months maybe a year or more and still no sign of human life'_ Ranma stopped looking around for the water he heard earlier. _'Ill just have to continue then'_ moving in the general direction of the sound of the water he herd earlier. Retraining the body was nothing new to Ranma. He had the unfortunate experience of being in a body cast a few times. _'Dam it pops was a good trainer but he did things that were beyond stupid sometimes'_ thinking of all the strange methods his father used. Spotting a clearing next to a small lake he moved to scout out the site.

Searching the clearing Ranma discovered a decent amount of forage to go with the dried dear meat he had left from his last hunt. Looking up at the sky and estimating how much time till nightfall he decided to make camp in the clearing. Moving to gather wood for his campfire Ranma tried to figure out his next step. Thanks to the training trip Ranma had the skills to survive in the forest. The hunting here was good especially since the animals were not afraid of him. Looking down at the roughly made deer skin vest and pants he silently thanked whatever drove his father.

Genma would not let anything that would make him money slip through his greedy fingers. So Ranma had learned how to care for and tan hides. After long stints in the woods his father would usually sell the hides for sake money. The skills he had learned were now used to cloth and shelter him.

He was not expecting to run into giant animals again though. He had seen weirder and the experience at Ryuzengawa had sorta prepared him for it. He was just glad he had not found another Orochi the snake that was six feet around was enough for him.

_'As much as I hate to admit it I owe some of the credit of my survival to my rivals'_ their techniques had proven to be very helpful. _'That iron cloth of Ryoga's is really helpful'_ the fact that it was so useful in the wild was most likely why Ryoga learned it. Being able to turn a simple strip of leather into a weapon sharper that most swords was useful in dense undergrowth.

Unfortunately his Ki was still unstable or something. It was the best explanation that he could come up with since he had never had troubles like this. Most of the time accessing his internal energy was easy even though his reserves were nothing like what they once were. Every so often he would try to do something and it would backfire like when he was trying to do the iron cloth and suddenly had the hide strip explode in his face.

That lead to another discovery his already amazing healing factor had increased due to his rebirth, as he now thought of it. The bruising and burns from the explosion had healed in a few hours rather than the day or two he would have needed before

Having a life time of experience in setting up camps, it did not take long for him to finish and Ranma turned to retraining his body. Taking a few deep breaths Ranma launched into a mid level kata. It was an interesting experience to know his kata's by memory but not have the reflexes ingrained in his body. There were times when he would forget about his body and try to do advanced moves only to find himself stumbling like a white belt. Frustrating did not describe what he felt at this.

About half way through the series Ranma stumbled as his center of balance changed along with his gender

Yes despite dying he still had the stubborn gender bending curse, though water was no longer the trigger. He still wasn't sure what the trigger was now it seemed random and the change had tripped him up more than once.

Just another obstacle for him to overcome.

Sighing Ranma absently adjusted his cloths and returned to his training.

Konoha

Naruto, now seven, left his apartment first thing in the morning thinking about the strange dreams that he had last night. In them he was happy people were nice to him he was stronger than all of them.

And then that figure came.

It was as strong as he was but it had no form a mere imitation of a body covered in strange energy that sent chills down his spine. It attacked everyone who liked him destroyed everything around him all the people who tried to help him died horribly. Naruto finally fought the thing unlike the rest he could hurt it but it could hurt him to. Strike after strike were exchanged no techniques were used they weren't needed as blast after blast of raw power flew from his opponents hands and his as well.

In the end Naruto was the one to falter first, falling to a blast through the stomach. Laying in the flaming ruins of Konoha sounded by corpses a single voice boomed out "**YOU MUST GROW STRONG."**

He woke up screaming.

Training sounded good today yes that would take his mind off these dreams and the really scary voice in them. _'Now who can I ask for help' _a certain conversation with the old man came back to him and he immediately left for the Hokage tower.

Narutos mind

Deep in Naruto's mind Kyuubi was panting from mental strain**. _'When I see Death I must congratulate him on making such an effective seal.' 'It took two years just to plant that dream in his subconscious and I couldn't even alter anything about him._**_' _Kyuubi chuckled then broke out in roaring laughter **"A challenge then," **booming laughter sending ripples through the water on the cave floor **"Send your worst I, no WE, will still survive."**

Forest edge

Ranma was running as fast as he, currently she, could. She had no idea how long she had been in the forest but it must have been a two or three years. Two days ago she had spotted smoke on the horizon and took off, hoping that she had found people.

Skidding to a stop at a cliff edge Ranma looked over the first sign of human life she had encountered since the rebirth. Sighing in relief she spoke, "finally people."

Author's notes

Yo, Soul Ice here sorry for the long wait and short chapter but things have been bad for me lately I should have the next installment up in a couple of days. To all my reviewers thank you. Next up Naruto's training and Ranma meets ninjas

Godai- thanks for the support I honestly have no opinion or plan on parings as of yet but Ranma wouldn't be Ranma without some girls fighting over him so suggest away. Also Ranma is two years older than Naruto.

Imageisnothing- more of Saffron's traits will show up as Ranma matures. Unlike Saffron, Ranma dose not possess a magically rich hot spring to do this. As for being a threat to Kyuubi, Ranma killed a demigod despite being severely outclassed in power now make Ranma a demigod. This makes him a threat to more powerful beings.


	4. beginings and encounters

Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning either Naruto or Ranma ½. This is written for fun no profits are being claimed and any resemblance to pre existing ideas or people is purely coincidence.

For the purpose of this fiction

Ki- body energy

Rei-Ki spirit energy

Chakra- combined body and spirit energy

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demon speech"**

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

Konoha

Naruto ran up to the Hokage tower ignoring the looks that were now common place. Going through the door he approached the secretary's desk.

"Hey the old man busy I need to talk to him," inquired Naruto.

She smiled gently he really was a good boy it was to bad that so few saw that, "Hold on I'll ask if he is available."

"Thanks," Naruto replied smiling broadly moving to sit down as the secretary picked up the phone. A few short minutes later he was being sent in to the office

"Naruto what can I do for you," Sarutorbi asked from his desk pipe in mouth. Standing net to him was a brown haired man with a scar across is nose.

"I wanted to ask if there was some one who could help me train," Was the reply.

"Really," Sarutobi muttered puffing on his pipe a few times, "Why do you want to train so badly Naruto it will be a few years yet before you can enter the academy?"

Naruto slumped down into a chair a tired look crossing his face, "I've been having bad dreams lately, they go away when I'm exhausted though, so I may as well improve my ninja skills at the same time and I'm asking for help so I don't do anything wrong."

"Hmmm," sitting back into his chair the Hokage pondered the request, "well Iruka here is one of our academy teachers if he has the time he can help, well Iruka?"

Iruka scratched the top of his head while answering, "I couldn't show up every day, maybe every other day for an hour or so, but I can show you what to do and you can practice on your own… that ok?"

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT can we start now Iruka-sensei huh can wee pleeeeeeeeeeease." The now jumping and hyper Naruto responded.

Sarutobi chuckled as he watched Naruto prance around the now panicky school teacher, "I appreciate you helping him Iruka."

"Uhh sure thing Hokage-sama,"

Sarutobi laughed as Naruto dragged the slightly scared schoolteacher out the door ranting about all the cool jutsu's he was going to learn.

Frontier town

Ranma walked down to the small town he had found. It resembled many that he had come across in his travels through the back woods of China. The homes were made roughly from split and pealed logs and the walls that surrounded the place looked much like the walls of the Amazon village, probably for protection from the giant animals.

Walking to the gates Ranma noticed the guards confused looks, probably because a little kid was walking alone in such a dangerous area.

"Scuse me mister," asked the once again male Ranma putting on a innocent expression, "Can you tell me where I can sell these hides?"

"Uhhhh, yeah just down the street and two the right." The guard said pointing down the lane.

"Thanks mister" and Ranma was off down the street.

One guard turned to the other "who would send a kid to sell stuff there are to many bandits and even a few missing-nins"

"Who knows not our place to interfere," and with that both turned back to their posts

The chime of a bell rang through the air as Ranma walked through the door of the local general store. Looking around Ranma was surprised to see that along with the usual supplies, packs of shuriken and kunai and even the occasional sword displayed on racks. Feeling a presence enter the room Ranma turned to see a gruff looking old man enter the room.

"well ma' boy what can I do for you," he asked with a deep gravely voice.

"I herd I could sell some hides here from the guards at the gate," returned Ranma

"That's the truth good quality leather is usually in good demand at them shinobi villages," moving behind the counter as he spoke, "Well boy pull out your goods and I'll check them over."

'_shinobi villages? Well that's new'_ blinking in surprise at the information as he opened the rough sack on his back and absently pulled out a stack of hides almost fore feet in height. The shocked gasp of the shopkeeper brought him back to the real world. "Something the matter?"

Staring dumbly and wondering how the hell the kid put all that in that pack of his the old shopkeeper just had to as, "you from a shinobi village kid?"

"Nope," said Ranma wondering just why he had been asked that.

"No reason," was the slightly distant reply as the old man was going through the pile. Hmm nice quality well cared for maybe the kid was working for a ninja or a forester for spending money. "Got some good stuff here, so just cash or you trading for stuff to?"

A short time later Ranma exited the shop with supplies, clothes, a pack, and surprisingly several packs of shuriken and a few braces of kunai. While not as fond of long range weapons as Mousse he could use them it would make hunting easier. It would have been nice to have his old silk standards back but the store had nothing like them in stock so he ended up improvising. He was currently wearing a pair of baggy forest green pants that he had tied off at the ankles with a loose blue gray shirt that had sleeves that went to his mid forearm.

Heading out the same gate the same gate he entered with a quick thanks to the guard Ranma was on his way out.

Outside Town

"So, that's the kid you saw in town" said a shadowed figure watching Ranma walk down the rode looking over a map.

"Yep, the him," replied another figure above the first

"I don't like this," a third figure spoke, "It reeks of a trap, who would be stupid enough to send a kid from so far with all the bandits and such on the frontier?"

"There's no one around and he's not using a henge to change his appearance I was a ninja once," The first figure spoke again. A muttered not much of one earned him a swat on the head. "Now lets go."

Ranma

He knew he was being followed. The memories of his battles and challenges as well as being hunted by the forest animals had honed his senses to a fine edge. It was not that they could not be improved further it was just that he would need more physical maturity first.

'_les see, three opponents one somewhat skilled the other two feel like brawlers.' _Ranma continued his idle pace using his aura sense to feel the first opponent again. '_I've never seen an aura like that wonder what it is.'_

Smirking as his followers dropped out of the canopy around him he muttered, "well lets see where I rank."

"Drop your stuff kid and well let you leave kid," smirked thug one believing his target to be easy prey, overlooking the feral smirk on Ranma's face.

Slipping off his pack and taking the time to assess their threat levels Ranma moved. With a heave thug one received a heavy pack to the face. Thug two suddenly felt immense pain looking down to find the supposedly "easy target" with a leg buried in his stomach.

Ranma smiled satisfied when thug two fell down unconscious and turned to the last bandit.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT," yelled the final member of the gang pulling a dagger as he charged slashing out at the kid's throat.

Only to have it avoided.

"STAY STILL AND DIE."

"Now why should I."

"ARRGGGG," charging and wildly slashing he saw the kid slide through his legs, followed by being violently propelled into a tree and out of the waking world.

"Hmm, I'm about as strong as I was when I was fourteen and a little faster, probably 'cause I can use ki," Ranma mused then he giggled a little giddy at how strong he would be when he was eighteen again.

"Suiton: water bullet no jutsu"

Snapping his head to the sound of the, voice Ranma was surprised to see a sphere of water hit him head on and send him skidding back five feet.

'_The hell was that' _Ranma thought rolling to his feet again and jumping back to avoid the blade is opponent was using. Taking a stance the two faced off. The thug lunged, Ranma twisted and grabbed the thugs wrist and pulled him into a back fist.

The thug dropped out cold.

Panting from the exertion of the fight Ranma searched and "liberated" is opponents of weapons and supplies. Finding rope in there stuff he hog tied them and was on his way deep in thought.

'_What was that energy that that guy used it felt like ki but at the same time different. Second ki users a rare on my world if he was so skilled that he could use water that way I should a gotten my ass kicked.' _Running the encounter in his head again looking over the actions of the would be bandits he came to a conclusion. _' They weren't even close to skilled enough to be ki users it comes back to that strange energy…wait didn't that old man at the shop mention shinobi villages?'_

Warrior villages meant new moves and styles and if there was one thing Ranma loved it was a new fighting technique. Grinning widely he reached for his map.

AN: well here it is chapter two. Ranma seems to be dominating my attention right now primarily because we now Naruto but Ranma needs to experience the world for him to work for what I have planed. Next up Naruto's trials and hidden villages.


End file.
